Amnesia Comes To Life
by PrettyAngel108
Summary: This is a story (in progress) about PewDiePie (Felix) and CutiePieMarzia (Marzia) with the Smosh boys added into the mix. "The Bro" is after them. What will they do? Will they survive? You'll just have to read the story to find out.


Amnesia Comes To Life

One day, on vacation in California, Sacramento, Felix was filming an Amnesia video, when his computer started acting weird. Voices could be heard through the computer.

"Is my computer glitching or is this a new update? Does my computer have a virus?" He asks the viewers.

Felix minimizes the screen and checks his firewall. There were no infected files to be found.

"That's weird. There are no viruses." Felix says perplexed.

Felix goes back to playing Amnesia, but when he expanded the screen it was white. There was jumbled text on the screen.

"What the hell?" Felix mumbles. He moved the cursor to close the window, after he does he restarts the computer.

"Okay I have to end this video. Brofist!" He ends the video. He tries to figure out what could've happened to the video game. The computer finally came back on. It goes straight to the Amnesia game and freezes.

"Holy-" Felix was cut off by a laugh coming from the computer, except it was distorted and horror-like. It stopped when Marzia walked in. Pewds tried to play it off like his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"Hey Marzia, what's up?" He asks

"Something weird just happened. I was uploading a new favorites video for the month, when my screen turned white and scattered text started appearing." She said clearly frightened.

"Wh-what? The same thing happened to me. Except my computer froze on the Amnesia game." Felix says.

"It could just be a hacker. Let's not get in over our heads here." Marzia tries to calm Felix down, but in reality she couldn't calm herself down. Then they hear scratching on the front door.

"Who's at the door?" Marzia asked.

"I don't know," Felix replies,"but do you wanna answer the door?"

"Are you crazy? No way!" Marzia says.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed, "but if I die, you have to bury me with Stephano."

"Okay, sure." she agrees.

Felix walks slowly to the scratching increases. He was about two feet away from the door, when a claw goes through the door. Felix and Marzia scram at the same time.

"Save me, Marzia!" Felix screams and runs to Marzia. He hugs her tightly. She pushes him off.

"Pull yourself together!" She demanded.

Another claw went through the door. Marzia screamed and jumped into Felix's arms.

"Really? 'Pull yourself together, Felix!' No woman! Pull _yourself _ together!" He demands as well and puts her down.

Finally, "The Bro" pushes himself through the door and heads for Marzia.

"FELIX! DO SOMETHING!" She screams.

Felix picks up Marzia's perfume and sprays a ton of it in "The Bro's" face. "The Bro" starts scrambling around, trying to get it off.

"RUN!" Felix and Marzia scream in unison. They run for what used to be the front door. They jump into their car and start it up. While Felix drives Marzia picks up his phone and starts scrolling through his contacts.

"Who are you looking for?" Felix asks.

"Ian and Anthony. They might know how to help," She replies, "Found them!"

"I hope they do…" He says to himself quietly.

Marzia dials their number. No answer. She dials it again, no answer.

"They're not answering!" She panics.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're-" Felix was cut off by his phone ringing.

**"Hello?" Marzia answers.**

** "Hey." Anthony answers.**

** "We have a problem." Felix interrupts.**

**"Come to our house, you guys can explain it all when you get here." Ian replies. **

** "You guys are the best. See you there." Marzia says and hangs up.**

Marzia kicks something in the passenger's seat floor.

"What is this?" Marzia asks, "Your computer? Why'd you bring it?"

"It might help us get rid of 'The Bro'." Felix counters.

"Okay, you're probably right." she agrees.

The car ride to Ian and Anthony's was pretty short. When they arrived they parked in their driveway. They hopped out and quickly walked to their front door. They both knew "The Bro" would find them soon. They rang the doorbell several times. Finally they answered.

"Hey. Come in." Anthony says quickly.

"Okay. First things, first. 'The Bro' is after us. I have an idea as to how to get rid of him though." Felix says.

Felix explained the whole story to them, and even though in the beginning they thought Felix was insane, Marzia vouched for him.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Ian asks.

"I-" Marzia cleared her throat, "_we _have a plan." Felix corrects himself. Marzia smiles, stands up, and walks over to Felix. She hugs him and kisses him.

"Everything will be okay," she says, "everything."

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
